Cinco
by eminahinata
Summary: Cinco cosas que Steve ama de Danno. Slash.


**Titulo: **Cinco

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Palabras: **1,082

**Fandom: **Hawaii Five-0

**Pareja: **Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams

**Advertencia: **Slash

**Universo:** Verso McDanno

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen: **Cinco cosas que Steve ama de Danno. Slash.

**Notas de Autor: **¡Hola a todo mundo! Estoy tan emocionada que ya empezó el lunes pasado la segunda temporada de Hawaii Five-0, wiii. Pero para mi desgracia, no tengo la CBS y tendré que esperar hasta que llegue a Latinoamérica. ¡No es justo! Bueno, dejando la miseria por otro lado, espero que disfruten mucho este one-shot/drabbles y también sus comentarios. Me encanta Danno y yo creo que hay muchas cosas que sus compañeros no saben de él.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Cinco**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco<strong>

Danny es un buen cocinero. Joder, es el que prepara la comida mas deliciosa que en su vida ha comido. Bueno, no, la de su madre siempre tendrá el primer lugar. Pero la comida de Danno tiene otro primer lugar y que está bien con eso. Por lo que la comida de su compañero es deliciosa y punto.

Así que cuando lo encuentra en su casa preparando un simple curry, tarareando una canción que él no conocía y moviéndose en toda la habitación con tanta gracia, lo único que logra hacer es quedarse en la puerta de la cocina, recostado contra el marco de ésta, y disfrutar la vista de su compañero en acción. Que es algo maravilloso y hermoso. Es como si hubiera nacido para ello, para crear y probar.

Y, joder, que eso lo pone _caliente._

¿Por qué la imagen de Danny con un delantal azul con ositos hace que eso sea tan excitante?

Suspira. Tal vez Danno tenga razón cuando le ha repetido tantas veces que algún día terminaría mal de la cabeza.

_Pero, por otro lado… _

Sonríe maliciosamente, antes de acercarse sigilosamente hasta su pareja y tomarlo por la cintura, ocasionando que éste botara la porcelana que llevaba en sus manos y gritara en cólera.

—¡Steve! —y él sólo lo besa para callarlo.

**Cuatro**

Danny es la persona más adorable que ha conocido. Bueno, él y su hija (y era obvio de donde provenía dicha cualidad). Pero no era algo que iba a decirle a su compañero en voz alta. Nunca. No si quería mantener su cabeza sobre sus hombros, muchas gracias.

Y que no era el único que pensaba ello. Ejemplo: Kona, Chin, la madre de Chin, Jenna, aquellos turistas, la señora de las flores, el de balística, etc. Aunque ese lado oscuro, que gritaba en su cabeza cuando alguien más miraba a su pareja demás, no estuviera muy contento.

Así, el detective rubio es adorable con sus contantes diatribas y gestos con las manos, con esa sonrisa amorosa cuando está con su hija, con la preocupación marcada en sus facciones cuando alguno del grupo se lastima, con un pequeño gesto de colaboración, con ese nerviosismo que lo rodeaba y con esa pequeña sonrisa tímida cuando se encontraban solos. Todas esas cosas eran tan condenadamente adorables, que Steve siempre se derretía por dentro.

Pero no era algo que iba a decirle a su compañero. Nunca.

**Tres**

Steve siempre se sorprendía con la facilidad que su pareja poseía para tratar a las personas. En especial a las víctimas y a la familia de éstas. Hablaba siempre con voz suave y simpática, abrazando su dolor e intentando disminuirlo lo más que podía. Y era porque el rubio era una criatura empática por naturaleza.

Y eso le preocupaba mucho al Seal.

Su amante era demasiado sensible con su alrededor y temía que se aprovecharon de ello, como ya lo habían hecho antes Rachel y Mathew. Y era por eso, que cada día que amanecía el hombre en sus brazos, se prometía protegería con su vida al hombre rubio.

Si Danno era la parte empática de su asociación, le tocaba a él ser el insensible y egoísta.

Y eso estaba bien.

**Dos**

Todos sabían que a Danny le encantaba hablar. Incluso hablaba cuando en realidad no estaba hablando. Pero había sido muy sorprendente cuando el rubio demostró que si iba a hablar, lo haría en diferentes idiomas y formas para que todos lo escucharan.

Y ese fue el caso de ese día.

Estos dos adolecentes, quienes fueron secuestrados para venderlos como esclavos, se encontraban siendo atendidos por los médicos luego que 5-0 los salvara de sus abusadores. Lo que no era sencillo, ya que los jóvenes no podían comunicarse con nadie ya que no podían hablar correctamente el ingles.

—Mae'n ddrwg gennym, nid wyf yn deall yr hyn y mae'n ei ddweud _(Lo siento, no entiendo lo que está diciendo)_ —respondió el adolecente de cabello azabache.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Steve entrando por la puerta, captando la atención de todos. Tras él lo siguió el resto de su equipo, Danny viendo con interés a los adolecentes.

—Sí. Los chicos no pueden entendernos. Al parecer no pueden hablar el ingles —ellos asintieron.

—Beth sy'n digwydd? _(¿Qué sucede?) _—escucharon susurrar la chica de cabello rojo a su amigo, quien negó con la cabeza. Danny suspiró, acercándose ante la atenta mirada de todos.

—¿Al menos saben que idioma es? Digo, de esa forma buscamos un traductor —señaló Kona, viendo como su amigo se acercaba hasta estar frente a los adolecentes.

—Es galés —contestó—. Peidiwch â phoeni. Dwi ddim yn gwybod sut i gysylltu â chi _(No se preocupen. Es sólo que no saben cómo comunicarse con ustedes.) _—los adolecentes asintieron, aliviados de que alguien pudiera entenderlos. Por otro lado, el resto de 5-0 y el médico parpadearon en dirección del detective—. Rwy'n Ditectif Daniel Williams. Mae'n bleser _(Soy el Detective Daniel Williams. __Es un gusto)_ —estrechó su mano con cada uno. De esa forma el rubio se hizo cargo de traducir en ambas direcciones, hasta que los jóvenes pudieron ser deportados hasta su país y con sus familias.

Steve volteo a ver a su pareja, que le devolvió la mirada con una ceja alzada.

—¿Galés? —preguntó interesado. El acento galés hacia ciertas cosas en su cuerpo y se pregunto que otros _acentos _tenia.

—Bueno, si —sonrió—. Is-gapten Comander _(Teniente Comandante)._

**Uno **

Danny es un gran besador. Hacia esa cosa con la lengua que siempre dejaba a Steve con las rodillas débiles.

Pero también es un gran romántico, que le encantaba besar tan tiernamente al castaño, sólo unir sus labios unos segundos, sonreírle de esa forma que al Comandante lo derretía por dentro y ocasionaba que no pudiera mantener sus manos fuera del cuerpo de su pareja.

Y eso era lo que más le encantaba a Steve.

Saber que el rubio se dejaba ser vulnerable a su alrededor, abrir su corazón y dejar que Steve tomara todas sus inseguridades y las lanzara por la borda, envolverlo en sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir. Por lo que Danno se permitía sacar ese lado alrededor de su pareja y mostrarse sin miedo a ser juzgado. Y Steve sólo lo amaba más. Su lado gritón, el romántico, el padre sobreprotector, el buen hijo, el preocupado, el torturado, el temeroso, el nostálgico, el tierno. Porque eso era Danny y el rubio era de esa forma.

Porque el amaba todo lo que era Danny.


End file.
